Children's Fears
by Laurica Whitemare
Summary: Many children have many fears, and some have fears that a child should never have. Some are simple and some are complex, but they are all told here. A collection of drabbles.


Note: Decided i needed to put a in a note here to clarify something after someone brought it up. Sure, these drabbles probably contain details that dont make sense, but sometimes i just get the desire to write certain things. And i decided, hey, i don't want to keep these little things between me and my friends anymore(we do a lot of RP within a small circle) and i want to share my writing with a wider audience. So while maybe names and things don't feel like they make sense, i try to put them in to give the reader more understanding and context.

That probably sounded confusing, but that's the best i can explain it.

Someday i'll put up a big fic that goes through everything with all my chars and explains things, but for now, you can enjoy(i hope) my little drabbles!

* * *

A powerful storm system was passing through northern Lordaeron, drenching the lands in much needed rain, but also causing worry for its inhabitants. One place in particular that had to worry was those within the Argent controlled town of Hearthglen. This town did have the benefit of being high in the hills where flooding wasn't a problem, but all the rain turned the road to mud and made travel impossible, along with increasing the threat of landslides.

But within Hearthglen, there were those who didn't even think of these things, as they had other worries on their minds. One of those people was a young Sin'dorei by the name of Meldorien Roloval, whose only concern was curling up in his blankets as much as possible to block out the roaring thunder and lightning. The boy's bed was directly below one of the windows on the second floor of the house he was staying in, and he despised it.

A bolt of lightning struck down next to the house and illuminated the room briefly, followed by a clash of thunder. Meldorien let out a soft sob and pulled his blankets over his head, curling even further into a fetal position. The boy would never admit it to anyone that he was terrified of these storms, but he couldn't stop himself from showing his fear. As he lay there trembling, and for the most part silent except for the occasional sob, there was other activity in the room.

There were two beds on opposite sides of the room, one was the bed occupied by Meldorien, and the other was a bed containing two other children. One of them was sitting up and staring at Mel, a faint green glow from his eyes was all that could be seen in the dark, aside from their faint outlines. The other one was laying down with his back to them, but was wide awake as well. The thunder and rain was keeping them awake, and Mel's sobbing had gotten their attention.

Another loud clash of thunder resounded, causing the older boy to sob again, and the boy staring at him turned around to shake his brother gently. "Seeeeeth", he whined quietly, "Melly is scared."

The other boy, whose proper name is Sethlyn, grumbled and shifted onto his back to glare at his brother. This boy's eyes had the same faint green glow and a nearly exact same face, revealing them to be twins. Even if much couldn't be seen in the dark, their size and voices made them appear to be around only five years old.

Sethlyn yawned loudly, "Ben, go back to sleep..."

Ben frowned and looked over at Mel, who had been quiet due to the thunder dying down, but was still curled up tightly. He shook his head. "Not until Melly isn't scared."

"He's fine...he's older than us."

"But he's still scared..." Ben moved his legs over the side of the bed, but they didn't quite reach the floor. "I'm gonna help him."

"Tell him to shut up so we can sleep," Seth grumbled and turned his back to them once again.

Benjamin ignored his brother and was instead completely focused on getting over to Mel safely. He hopped off the bed and stood on the floor, just a little unsteady from tiredness. Slowly he made his way over to Mel's bed, his eyes on the floor in front of him in case something was in his way. Nothing was there to impede his progress however, and he didn't have too much reason to worry about not seeing anything. Elves were known to have excellent eyesight, and even though Ben and Sethlyn were half-elves, they could still see rather well in the dark.

It took less than a minute for Ben to make it over to Mel's bed, even at his slow pace. He climbed slowly onto the bed to sit next to the huddled up elf. He gently poked the other boy in the side, but it caused Mel to jump in surprise. Scooting quickly as far back against the wall as he could, Mel peered out from his cocoon of blankets at Ben.

"Wha..." he murmured, blinking in confusion at Ben.

"Hi Melly!" whispered Ben, grinning widely. "You sounded sad...so I'm here to make you happy!"

"Go away..." Mel groaned quietly, covering himself with the blanket again. In response to this, Ben crawled forward to poke the other boy again, pouting.

"But Melly..." he whined, quiet as to not wake his parents, "Doesn't the storm bother you?"

"...y-yeah...but you shouldn't care," Mel scoffed.

"But I'm your friend! I have to care." Ben reached out to tug on the top blanket that Mel was wrapped in. He managed to pull it halfway off him before the blood elf grabbed it, halting his progress. Mel was glaring at Ben and was about to speak until a sudden flash of lightning lit up the room, followed by a vicious clash of thunder. Jumping in surprise, he accidentally knocked the back of his head into the window, letting out a small cry of pain. His hands flew up to clutch his head, causing the the blankets to be pushed down around him.

Ben slightly jumped but was still kneeling in the same place on the bed, peering up at the window as the rain continued to beat violently at it. He murmured quietly in surprise, but his speech was lost in the noise. But another voice managed to rise above the sound of the rain, filled with scorn.

"You two are a bunch of babies," scowled Sethlyn, who now stood at the side of the bed with his arms crossed. He was watching Mel and Ben, the latter who turned back to smile at his brother.

"I knew you would want to help Melly!" He smiled, completely oblivious to Sethlyn's irritation.

"I don't want to help him! I just want to sleep! I cant sleep with you two being so annoying..."

"Come on...Melly needs us!" He frowned slightly, glancing back at Mel, who was still clutching his head in pain. "We can all sleep together! This bed should be big enough!" He reached to grab one of Mel's arms to get his attention. Mel flinched and moved his head slowly and blinked his eyes, in which tears had been starting to form.

"Melly, let us sleep with you! We will keep you safe from the storm."

Mel was about to protest, but his expression turned weary and he sighed. When it came to the twins, it was usually best to just give in to what one of them wanted, or they would nag you to death about something. He silently moved away from the wall and to the center of the bed, adjusting the blankets as he did so. Curling up on his stomach, he didn't look to see what the twins were doing.

Benjamin bounced over Meldorien and was about to lay down, but he looked back at Sethlyn. While he considered them both to be silly babies, Seth couldn't sleep without being near his twin, and he was not going back to his bed alone. He grudgingly climbed up onto the bed before his brother could say anything, and laid down next to Mel with his back to both of them. Ben was grinning widely still as he pulled the blankets up over them all before laying down with his back to the wall and facing Mel.

They lay there together, squished up in the small bed, but comfortable. The storm continued to rage on, and every time Mel would jump or sob one of the brothers would comfort him. They were determined to comfort and protect him, and it would be in their ways, the ways that only children knew how. After another particularly loud burst of thunder, Ben unconsciously had put one of his arms over Mel in a protective motion.

Smiling a tiny smile into his pillow, he whispered just loud enough for both brothers to hear.

"Thanks."


End file.
